


Death to Neither

by JackBeanstalk



Category: John Wick (Movies), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: Post Chapter 3. John Wick is called in from Earth to Etheria to stop a fight to the death between two conflicting characters.





	Death to Neither

I was sent from Earth to Etheria by teleportation, but it doesn't matter because I'm on a task. Some scorpion-like lady known as Scorpia from the organization called the Horde told me to do a favor, which is to stop a fight to the death between Catra and the princess of power known as She-Ra that was her former best friend, Adora. She said that if I do this, then my problems on Earth will go away because Entrapta, also from the Horde, carried some artifact to take it with me on Earth and make a single wish on it to change reality.

I already know what my wish is.

Now is not the time to think about it. I rushed into the battlefield, and I saw the fight they wanted me to stop. With quick thinking, I used my pistol to land a single shot to Catra towards her chest, but not fatally.

"Catra!" She-Ra cried when she saw what I just did. Then she turns to me, being angry. "Why did you shoot her?!"

"To stop your fighting, that's what," I responded calmly. "Don't worry, the shot is not fatal, so she would be fine."

Even so, she charges her sword towards me, and I was able to block it from stabbing me in the chest. Then I land a front thrust kick to towards her to knock her down to the ground. Bonus points for me being able to grab a hold of her sword, not to mention having it placed near her neck so that she can't move.

"You two don't have to do this," I told them both calmly.

"Yes, I do! She turned her back on me when I needed her the most!" Catra growled in anger.

"I know how you feel, Catra. I was like that, too. Revenge... that's all I am. Like you, once revenge sets in my mind, there's no stopping it. I do whatever it takes to kill who have wronged me. That's how I got into loads of trouble in my world," I told her my troubles to know that we're the same. "I was angry at someone for killing my dog, and so I killed that someone responsible. Then I killed his father because he killed my old friend. I killed someone else because I was angry of my house being burned down. The last thing is the reason why I am excommunicado."

"Excommunicado?" Catra is confused. "What's that?"

"You can say that I'm an exile. What I did is the reason I have a huge bounty on my head, and so every assassin came after me. Anyway, I had another old friend, and he turned on me but I feel like that wasn't the case. If he wanted me dead, he should have shot me in the head instead of my bulletproof suit. I chose to listen to that part of me instead of carrying out my vengeance towards him. It's not worth it, anyway."

At least that calmed Catra down. I let She-Ra go from my hold by using her own sword to go near her.

"He's right, Catra," she started with a smile on her face. "It's not worth it."

"Adora..." so that's her real name.

She extends a hand, and she accepted it. Catra is quite resilient, being able to stand up despite the wound on her chest.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Me, too," Adora apologized in return.

Then they hugged each other. That is a sign that they have become best friends again.

Anyway, a portal came near us, and I realized that with my mission complete, it's time to go back to Earth where my home is. Just then, Entrapta tosses the artifact to me, and I caught it. I went to the portal, but not before I said my goodbyes to Adora and Catra.

Home sweet home to Earth. It's time to make my wish.

"I wish... to be free. Free of the bounty, and the life I lead," I said my wish. The artifact glowed for a few seconds before it dissolved into dust.

I hoped my wish worked.

The next day after I found a new house to live on, I read the newspaper that has the headline saying 'High Table in Asylum'. So my wished worked. I'm finally free.

With my dog by my side, this is just the beginning of my normal life.


End file.
